Collection de One-Shot Percabeth
by Samita J
Summary: Collection d'One-Shot sur le couple Annabeth/Percy qu'ils soient mariées, enfants, demi-dieu ou pas, en exploit ou en galère, je vous livre quelques instants privilégiés de leur vie. Parce qu'après tout, ils le méritent bien. Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO et tout le travail fait par l'illustre Rick Riordan bla bla...
1. Piscine

**Piscine**

Et pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, Annabeth se demandait pourquoi elle avait demandé ce stupide cours de natation avec Percy. Elle devait passer une sorte de test pour acquérir un certain diplôme et elle avait demandé de l'aide à son petit ami. Mais comment allait-elle survivre à toute une après-midi seule à seule avec son petit ami sans...succomber?

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et pour cause, Percy avait été faire un long stage à la marine. Et lorsqu'enfin il était revenu, cet imbécile de Cervelle d'Algues s'était vu amélioré! Aux yeux d'Annabeth (et de nombreuses filles) l'entraînement physique ne l'avait pas endommagé. Bien au contraire!

Alors c'était bien normal qu'elle se sente un peu angoissée de revoir son petit ami quand elle se sentait si...banale à ses côtés. D'ailleurs à son retour, Annabeth s'était vu retrouver une émotion qu'elle avait cru depuis longtemps oublié avec Rachel.

La Jalousie.

Une impitoyable douleur qui lui tordait les tripes de l'intérieur et qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit dès que des filles lui tournaient autour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour peut-être, Percy la quitterait surement pour une autre.

Alors elle se trouvait là, au bord de la piscine à attendre désespérément sa Cervelle d'Algues tout en se questionnant sur ses sentiments.

"-Annabeth?"

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations. Celui qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de tous les tourments qu'il lui infligeait.

-Tu es prête pour ton premier cours? fit-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

Le cœur d'Annabeth rata un battement. Elle acquiesça. Incapable de parler sans que sa voix ne lui fasse défaut. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du corps parfait de Percy. Il avait bronzé et ses muscles se trouvaient saillants et toniques. Percy plongea dans l'eau et elle se fit éclaboussée. Elle enleva alors son haut pour ne pas plus l'abîmer et se trouva en maillot de bain deux pièces. Elle l'avait acheté la veille et elle en était fière pour mettre en valeur ses attributs féminins. Un peu inquiète, elle finit par sonder l'eau pour voir quand est ce que Percy réapparaîtrait. Soudain une main attrapa sa cheville et la fit tomber à l'eau. Surprise il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était Percy. Sa tête jaillit hors de l'eau et elle put enfin respirer l'air qu'elle avait oublié de prendre avant de basculer. Elle fusilla du regard Percy qui s'esclaffait tout seul.

-C'était une blague! s'excusa-t-il, tout sourire.

Ce sourire donnait l'impression à Annabeth qu'une flèche s'était logée dans sa poitrine.

-Très marrant, vraiment.

Son ton se fit plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et Percy fronça les sourcils.

-Hey...Puits de Sagesse te fâche pas.

Pas fâchée du tout elle réprima un sourire et ne répondit pas. Alors de puissants bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirait à lui.

-Annabeth...pardonne-moi. susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir. parvint-elle tout juste à répondre.

Presque automatiquement un large sourire sexy se fendit sur les douces lèvres de son petit ami.

-J'aime l'emprise que j'ai sur toi. dit-il en collant son front au sien.

-C'est ça et moi je commence à me dire que c'est en train de causer ma perte... répond-elle en reposant la tête sur son épaule.

-Hein? Causer ta perte?

Mais elle ne dit rien et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Aussitôt Percy sentit que quelque chose cloché avec son Puits de Sagesse. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dès lors, il fit la seule chose en mesure de l'aider dans ses moments là. Il l' embrassa. Elle fut d'abord surprise par ce baiser mais y répondit aussitôt. Annabeth enroula ses bras autour de son cou pendant que l'étau se resserrait autour de sa taille. Ils furent tellement absorbés par leur baiser qu'ils ne remarquèrent qu'ils coulaient qu'a l'instant où ils touchèrent le fond. Annabeth n'eut bientôt plus de souffle et ses yeux paniquèrent. Percy prit alors sur lui et partagea de ses lèvres avec elle tout ce qu'il lui restait d'air et de bien d'autres choses... Elle s'agrippa à lui, totalement dépendante, totalement accro. Tous les deux esclaves des baisers de l'autre. Enfin, Percy prit appui du sol et de ses jambes fermes et puissantes les propulsa tous les deux à la surface. Son corps toujours entrelacé au sien se maint ainsi pendant un certain temps. Annabeth reprit péniblement son souffle, sa tête contre le torse haletant de son petit ami. La tête lui tournait et les oreilles lui sifflaient. Elle se cramponna à la seule chose stable dans ce monde endiablé, à la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. Lui la tenait fermement et se sachant en parfaite sécurité elle ferma les yeux. Savourant cet instant d'intimité qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Finalement elle parvient à murmurer:

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Percy la regarda pour voir si elle blaguait, tant l'affirmation lui semblait absurde. Mais elle affichait une expression sérieuse et il soupira. Il la transporta ensuite vers le rebord et plaqua ses bras autour de sa tête pour être bien sure d'attirer toute son attention.

-Écoute-moi bien, Annabeth Chase, je veux que ça rentre une bonne fois pour toute dans ta tête. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te quitterais ni t'abandonnerais. Je t'aime. Combien de fois dois-je encore te le répéter pour que tu me crois enfin?

-Mais...quand toutes ces filles t'encerclent et flirtent avec toi moi je...je ne sais plus comment réagir! Tu sembles bien apprécié et puis je n'ai rien de spécial alors tu pourrais très bien…

Percy s'écarta brutalement. Plusieurs émotions se mêlaient dans son beau regard vert et Annabeth y détecta de l'incompréhension mais surtout et beaucoup de colère.

-Percy...

Mais déjà, il s'éloignait d'elle. Annabeth poussa un soupir d'agacement. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état!

 _ **PiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscine**_

Annabeth toqua doucement à la porte du dortoir. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait être que là et elle tenait à s'excuser.

On ouvrit la porte.

-Écoute Percy... commença-t-elle.

Mais il la fit taire en l'empoignant par la main et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Son mouvement se fit si brusque que pendant une seconde Annabeth se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompé de personne.

-N'attends pas dehors si longtemps, tu ne sais pas qui peut rôder... dit son petit ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? On est vendredi soir en plus...

Percy faillit éclater de rire. Il n'était ni fou ni aveugle et il avait vu comment les autres garçons la regardait. Dans leurs regards, il y avait contemplé de l'envie et du désir tout aussi bien dans leur façon de la reluquer. Cervelle d'Algues pouvait bien s'imaginer les "pensées" qu'ils avaient entretenu à son égard. Et elles n'étaient en rien catholiques! Lui-même avait été à deux doigts de perdre la raison rien qu'en la voyant dans ce maillot deux pièces qui épousait à la perfection son corps mince et musclé. La vie n'avait pas simplement été généreuse avec elle, elle l'avait comblée. Et dans tous les sens du terme…

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte du charme que tu détiens...

Annabeth fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Je n'ai aucun "charme", je suis à peine mignonne il n'y a même aucun risque que quelqu'un comme moi se fasse aborder si c'est ce qui te préoccupe…

Percy commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre elle.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre te rabaisser, fit-il en articulant chaque mot. Que veut dire cette expression, "quelqu'un comme moi" ? Pourquoi te fais-tu tant de mal ?

Annabeth baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer.

-Je déteste cette partie de toi qui doute de son potentiel...attractif. Tu es sexy, intelligente, curieuse, drôle et gentille. Reconnais-le, ma petite amie est la meilleure de toutes et moi, je ne suis pas assez fou pour l'échanger ni pour _l'abandonner_.

En appuyant sur le dernier mot il s'était rapproché et avait rejoint Annabeth, qui le regardait, fascinée, adossée à un des murs. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de si intense qu'elle en avait du mal à respier.

-Quand tu parles mal de toi, tu parles de la personne que j'aime et ça me blesse aussi. ajoute son petit ami.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Annabeth se jeta à ses bras et posa fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une alchimie explosive opéra alors entre eux. Percy répondit à son étreinte avec une passion tout aussi farouche. Sa copine s'agrippa aux pans de sa chemise et commença à défaire les boutons, manquant déchirer le tissu dans sa hâte de toucher son torse musclé. Percy stimulait par les doigts de sa copine qui n'en finissait pas de dévaler sa poitrine à coup de torrides baisers, entreprit de passer une main sous son haut tout en embrassant langoureusement son cou. En dépit de la chaude température ambiante, Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Pas ici, souffla Percy tout contre sa bouche. Viens…

 _ **PiscinePiscine**_ _ **PiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscinePiscine**_

Percy toujours sous les couvertures observait sa petite amie se rhabillait.

-Tu sais, si tous nos cours de natation finissent comme ça...tu n'obtiendras jamais ton diplôme de natation. lâcha-t-il tout souriant.

-Mais qui ta dit que j'avais réellement besoin de ton aide Cervelle d'Algues? lança Annabeth du tac au tac en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Et elle se sauva en le laissant avec une expression de totale surprise.

Vainqueur du jour: Puits de Sagesse

 **Et voil** **à pour ce tout premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'h** **é** **sitez pas à laisser un commentaire et je vous invite à lire mes autres fics qui sont supers top! A pluuuus! X'** **D** **(dsl pour le bug!)**


	2. Dure Journée

**Dure Journée Mais…**

Annabeth n'avaitenvie que d'une chose après le jour le plus horrible de sa vie. Il fallait le dire, au boulot, sa comptable avait oublié de l'informer sur une certaine réunion, une des plus importantes. Et donc, Annabeth s'y était rendue avec 30  
min de retard.

Outre le café renversé sur son t-shirt par sa maladresse du matin et ses cheveux qui étaient un vrai désastre, elle n'aspirait qu'à une unique chose.

Elle monta deux par deux les marches de son appartement. Ses talons la faisant atrocement souffrir. Annabeth sortit ses clés à la hâte et déverrouilla la porte.

Il était bien là.

Son petit ami, de dos, était occupé à faire la vaisselle. Il chantonnait un air de musique écouté à la radio et la scène paraissait si banale, si normale qu'elle en aurait presque pleuré. Si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée et énervée.

-Hey Puits de Sagesse, comment s'est déroulé ta journée? demanda Percy en se retournant, tout sourire.

Sa copine referma la porte et enleva ses chaussures, ne pipant pas un mot. Percy la regarda faire, il sut d'instinct la réponse à sa question.

Annabeth fit un aller simple à sa chambre, l'ignorant totalement. Son petit ami soupira, il savait d'expérience ce qu'il devait faire.

…

La jeune femme blonde assise sur le lit n'en pouvait plus. Alors lorsque son petit-ami se pointa avec son sweat préféré et un chocolat chaud, elle craque. Il eut tout juste le temps de déposer la tasse brulante avant qu'elle ne bascule dans ses bras.

-Hey hey…Puits de Sagesse, tu as besoin de parler?chuchota Percy à son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête, ses belles boucles blondes tournoyant pour la même occasion.

-D'accord…allez lève les bras. indiqua-t-il.

Annabeth s'exécuta. Et Percy lui enfila le chandail qui lui appartenait. Pour une raison inconnue, elle l'appréciait et dormait de temps en temps avec.

Il releva ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sa copine était juste adorable avec ce sweat trop grand.

-Hmm… gémit-elle.

Il la prit soudain et la porta comme une princesse sur le canapé du salon.

-J'arrive dans un instant, dit-il en caressant son visage.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

Percy partit et revint avec une grande couverture. Il se coucha sur le canapé et Annabeth posa la tête sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il les enveloppait tous deux de la couverture.

Puits de Sagesse put enfin pousser un soupir d'aise. Percy sourit tout en jouant avec une mèche blonde de ses cheveux.

Il aurait été capable de tout pour elle. Absolument tout. S'il fallait couvrir son t-shirt avec un pull parce que celui-ci était sale, il le faisait. S'il fallait la porter parce que ses pieds lui était douloureux, il le faisait.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

Et s'il faisait la nourrir de son repas favori parce qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée, il le faisait.

Annabeth leva subitement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le dîner, répondit Percy en lui adressant un clin d'oeil farceur.

-Tu es le meilleur, dit-elle alors qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

Son copain porta une main à sa poitrine dans un geste moqueur.

Annabeth pouffa et alla recevoir la commande.

Son petit ami sur ses pas.

Le livreur leur donna leurs sachets de nourriture chinoise avec supplément glace au coco.

Puits de Sagesse chercha son porte-monnaie mais il la devança.

Sortant un billet il paya le type par-dessus le visage étonné d'Annabeth. Une fois parti, Percy ferma la porte tout en lui souriant.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à travailler, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle sourit. Des fois, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était plus seule. Après avoir passé toute son enfance dans un orphelinat et avoir enchaîné les jobs pour payer ses études, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la solitude. Mais c'était avant  
Percy.

Au début elle s'était méfiée de son sourire séducteur, mais peu à peu sa franchise et sa façon d'être étaient venues à bout d'elle.

-Viens ici tu l'as mérité… dit Annabeth en l'attrapant par le col et en l'attirant à elle.

Percy qui ne s'y attendait pas failli trébucher par terre, mais ce n'est pas le sol qu'il toucha mais plutôt les douces lèvres de sa copine.

-Hmm…

Il laissa tomber leur repas et passa une main derrière sa taille en un baiser intense, profond. Lèvres soudées, souffles mêlés, langues se cherchant, s'épousant, se fuyant pour mieux se reprendre, ils s'abandonnèrent sans retenue à la passion qui les  
poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Loin d'être le couple rendu barbant et ennuyeux à cause de la monotonie de leur vie, ils cherchaient toujours à se surpasser. Percy trouvait encore et encore des nouvelles façons de lui montrer à quel point il faisait  
attention à elle, qu'il en était digne. En bref, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.

Quant à Annabeth, elle aussi, à sa façon. Son copain s'en allant très tôt pour partir travailler, souvent elle se réveillait bien avant pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Il faisait encore nuit dehors que déjà, elle s'activait dans les cuisines. Prenant  
des cours en cachette pour le surprendre un peu chaque matin. Ou bien lorsqu'elle réservait son après-midi pour partir l'encourager dans ses courses de natation en amateur. Juste pour le voir gagner et appréciait ce petit sourire qui voulait tout  
dire avant qu'il ne s'élance dans l'eau.

De nature, elle n'était pas démonstrative mais elle faisait de son mieux et ça Percy le savait mieux que quiconque.

Un ventre gargouilla et Annabeth sut d'avance à qui il appartenait.

-Désolé, s'excusa Percy. Il se trouve que moi aussi je n'ai pas très bien mangé à midi…

Sa copine rigola doucement contre son cou.

-Et si on se regardait un film en même temps?

Percy sourit tout en hochant la tête.

-Tu veux revoir "Nos Étoiles Contraires", devina-t-il.

Elle enfonce son doigt dans ses côtes.

-Touché.

Et alors que Puits de Sagesse déballait les sachets en plastique d'où s'en échappait une bonne odeur de nems et de nouilles sautés elle poussa un petit cri.

-Percy! Tu as acheté de la glace!

Celui-ci, occupait à mettre le film, étouffa un rire.

-Suprise.

La jeune femme blonde s'arrêta un moment ses affaires pour prendre le temps de le regarder.

Une moue sérieuse plaqué sur le visage, il se débattait avec le lecteur DVD. Tentant de mettre le film qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait.

C'était définitif, après une dure et horrible journée elle n'avait besoin que d'une unique chose.

Lui.

 _Vainqueur du jour_ : Cervelle d'Algues

 **Chapitre malheureusement terminé, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Plu? Déplu? Venez me le dire en commentaire ci-dessous je vous en serez vraiment reconnaissante ^_^ Merci aux commentaires pour mon chapitre précédent pour les rappels de bug et merci tout particulièrement à Tsubasa no Yume1 et aussi NYC17 qui m'ont donné l'envi de reprendre la fiction. Merciiiiiiiiii à tous! :D**


	3. Idée foireuse

**Une idée foireuse**

C'était une idée foireuse dès le début.

-Annabeth ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! dit-il en la pourchassant dans la rue.

-Ah oui?! Pourtant ça m'avait bien l'air d'un rendez-vous en cachette!

-Tu m'en crois sincèrement capable?! s'indigna Percy.

Annabeth s'arrêta net dans son élan. Si bien que Percy faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Autour d'eux, l'hiver battait son plein et de fins flocons de neige pleuvaient tel des particules de diamants éparpillés. Froide et triste.

-Ne me suis pas. En ce moment, je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler… souffla-t-elle, prête à se briser dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Blessé, Percy ne put qu'obtempérait. Dévasté entre le désir de la prendre dans ses bras pour tout lui expliquer et celui de la laisser partir afin qu'elle se calme et reprenne ses esprits.

Vêtu d'une petite chemise et d'une simple écharpe, Annabeth tremblait de tous ses membres. Ainsi, avant qu'elle ne parte, Percy se délaissa de son manteau et le lui posa sur les épaules.

-Appelle-moi. Quand tu seras prête à entendre la vérité. dit-il, simplement.

Comme si tout était aussi simple…

Et le jeune homme la regarda tracer sa route sans demander son reste.

...

...

Annabeth commençait tout juste à pleurer quand elle appela sa meilleure amie.

-Thalia t-tu ne comprends pas… Je l'ai vu au restaurant avec cette stupide secrétaire, Calypso ou je ne sais quoi, autour d'une chandelle et le jour de Noël! Il m'avait appelé le matin même pour me dire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et après il…le salop! criait-elle à présent au téléphone, entre deux sanglots.

Et la belle blonde redoubla ses pleurs.

-Écoute Annie, je connais mon cousin. Il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison. De plus, sachant que tout allait bien dans votre couple, as-tu au moins écouté ses explications?

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Puits de Sagesse avoua tout doucement que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu le juges si tu ne connais pas l'histoire dans son intégralité? Jusque là, t'a-t-il seulement jamais donné une seule raison de douter de lui? Il est fou de toi Annabeth, tu m'entends?

Celle-ci renifla en fermant les yeux.

-Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un parc par sms tout à l'heure. Je déciderai sur place. Mais…je ne promets rien. dit-elle.

Thalia soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive tu peux venir à la maison? Luke et moi sommes là si jamais il y a un problème.

Annabeth sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

-Merci Thalia. Je-je suis plus forte que ça, n'est-ce pas? Et s'il veut rompre avec moi…eh bien (rire forcé) je le ferai et la tête haute.

 **UneIdéeFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuseUneId** **é** **eFoireuse**

Percy n'en finissait pas de faire des allées-retours. Des centaines de milliers de questions chahutant dans sa tête.

Et si elle ne venait pas? Devrait-il aller la chercher? Et si jamais elle décidait de mettre fin à leur magnifique relation? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui? Pourrait-il tout lui expliquer convenablement?

C'était une idée foireuse dès le début.

Soudain, il entendit des pas fendre la neige. Il se retourna, le coeur battant.

À quelques mètres de lui, une jeune femme. Blonde, mince, belle à lui coupé le souffle.

Les traits d'Annabeth affichaient une perfection absolue. Mais froide. Son regard était d'un sublime gris et pourtant bien vif malgré la situation. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un délicat chignon.

Elle portait un gros chandail. Son manteau n'était nul part en vue.

-Tu es venue…souffla Percy, ses poumons inspirant un vent gorgé d'espoir.

-Je t'écoute et je m'en vais. répond-elle, d'un ton sec. Féroce dans son approche.

Vu les circonstances, Percy hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en position de répliquer.

-Dans un premier temps, je suppose que tu connais…Calypso? (Annabeth renifla.) C'est ma nouvelle secrétaire et bon, j'avais un service à lui demander.

Annabeth ne bronchait pas. Ce qui devait arriver, arrivera. Elle se jura de retenir ses larmes peu importe quoi. Elle était trop fière pour pleurer devant lui.

Percy continua sans deviner les arrières-pensées qui cogitaient chez Annabeth:

-Le problème…c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle faveur que je lui demandai là…et…

Il rougit.

Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné? Qu'il crache ses stupides mots et qu'on n'en finisse. Annabeth ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

-Elle a accepté mais en échange j'ai dû accomplir plusieurs de ses pétitions…et parmi elles se trouvait…

-L'embrasser je devine? le coupe Annabeth, les poings serrés.

Il la prenait pour quel genre d'imbécile.

-Oui.

Il le dit avec une moue sérieuse. Ses sourcils légèrement plissés.

Annabeth leva les yeux. Elle pouvait toujours prétendre que le froid était le véritable responsable des larmes qui ne tarderait pas à jaillir…

-Je voulais vraiment que ce soit parfait…je suis désolé.

C'est bon. C'était la fin. La fin de plus de 2 ans de relation commune. La fin d'un rêve éveillé.

Les larmes dévalèrent sans son consentement le long de son visage ardent.

-Annabeth…?

Elle baissa enfin les yeux.

Il était là. Souriant comme le gosse qu'il était. Ses genoux enfoncés dans la neige froide et mouillée. Dans ses mains, une petite boîte. Et dans cette petite boîte, oui, c'était bien une bague.

La plus belle bague qu'il eut été de voir à Annabeth.

Un anneau en or tressé de minuscules diamants et au sommet, trônait un petit hibou tenant dans son bec un rubis d'un rouge éclatant. Les lettres " _Toujours._ " gravées en son intérieur.

Incertain devant son silence, Percy pâlit un peu.

-Je suis censé dir-…

Annabeth se dressa devant lui et lui asséna une méchante gifle avant d'éclater brusquement en gros sanglot. La pauvre, c'était le point qu'il ne fallait pas toucher.

Percy se releva aussitôt, complètement alarmé.

-Hey… Je-je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je devais absolument obtenir la bague _terminée_ dans les plus brefs délais alors bon ce n'est pas parfait mais…

Annabeth s'agrippa à son corps de toutes ses forces.

-Idiot de Cervelle d'Algues…murmura-t-elle.

Il eut sans cesser de la regarder, un long sourire.

-Alors c'est un oui?

Annabeth se détacha de lui un instant et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle le maintint immobile quelques instants, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de si intense que Percy avait du mal à respirer. Puis elle l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

-À ton avis, bouffon?

Raide dingue de la jeune fille dans ses bras, le sourire de Percy s'élargit davantage.

-Hmm, je ne suis pas encore bien sûr…tu me la refais?

Elle pouffa et renouvela l'expérience. Encore et encore. Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait en fait. Autant de fois qu'il la tiendrait ainsi fort dans ses bras.

Autour d'eux, il avait arrêté de neiger. Comme les larmes d'Annabeth qui, depuis longtemps s'étaient asséchées.

 _Défaite du jour_ : Puits de Sagesse (parce qu'elle aurait pu l'écouter depuis le départ.)

 **Fiiiin! Ça vous a plu? J'espère bien parce que j'ai plein d'autres idées! Mouhahaha! Si vous en voulez toujours plus vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Prêt, feu, go, COMMENTER! ^^ La rapidité des mise à jour dépend de vous, mes chers amis. Sur ce, bonne soirée :)**

 **Paix et Amour dans le monde.**


End file.
